


I'm Not Gay, but Let's be Precise

by bimmyshrug



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Come Swallowing, Drugs, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Questioning, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Sexuality Crisis, Shotgunning, Smoking, Sort Of, bill denbrough is a himbo, brojobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: “Well… well-” Bill hesitates, because he doesn’t know how to tell Richie that he’s asking this next question sincerely, and that he doesn’t want Richie to fuck with him. But he figures that’s pointless, because Richie will fuck with him, anyway. “Well, what w-was it like? The first time.”Bill busies himself with taking another hit, even though he’s plenty high already. Probably too high. He should stop.“Uh… I don’t know, man,” Richie laughs, glancing over at Bill in amusement. “It was- I guess it was nerve-wracking? But then it was, like, awesome.”That doesn’t really answer Bill’s question, though.“Well what- what did you, like… do? With- with him? The g-g-guy, I m-mean.”-happy rarepairentine's day everyone uwu
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	I'm Not Gay, but Let's be Precise

**Author's Note:**

> [come hang out with me on tumblr!](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> yeah the title is from danny glover by nicki minaj fuck off
> 
> warnings:  
> richie is pretty callous and pushy, they're high when this happens, richie jokingly calls bill a queer at one point, and that's pretty much it

“Rich?”

“Mm?”

“How d-did you know that you’re g-g-gay?”

Richie raises an amused eyebrow at Bill before taking another hit from the joint they’re sharing and passing it back over to him.

“Not gay.”

“W-Whatever. You know what I m-meant.”

“Not really ‘whatever’ though, because, like, bi erasure is a real problem, dude.”

“Then how do you know that you’re bi-bisexual?”

Richie leans back on the couch, putting his arms behind his head in thought. “Like you want a run down of every wet dream I’ve ever had in my whole life, or-”

“Just forget it! Jesus C-Christ,” Bill murmurs, taking a hit himself. “I d-don’t know why I ever ask you a-anything.”

“I’m just messing with ya, Big Bill; lighten the fuck up,” Richie elbows him in the side before stealing the joint back to take another hit. “If what you’re asking is ‘how did you know you like dick,’ then I suppose my answer would be that I wasn’t really sure until I tried it,” he shrugs casually, passing the joint back to Bill before stretching his arms across the back of the couch again. “After that, I was _very_ sure.”

Bill squirms in his seat, suddenly very aware of how close he and Richie are sitting to one another. It’s more of a loveseat than a couch, really- a full sized couch probably wouldn’t have fit in the clubhouse, and none of them wanted to lug one through the woods to try.

Which means it’s basically impossible not to touch thighs with whoever you’re sitting on it with. Which means that he can feel the warmth of Richie’s body heat during the entire course of this conversation, which normally wouldn’t be so bad, if he weren’t so nervous to be having it. And so high.

“Well… well-” Bill hesitates, because he doesn’t know how to tell Richie that he’s asking this next question sincerely, and that he doesn’t want Richie to fuck with him. But he figures that’s pointless, because Richie will fuck with him, anyway. “Well, what w-was it like? The first time.”

Bill busies himself with taking another hit, even though he’s plenty high already. Probably too high. He should stop.

“Uh… I don’t know, man,” Richie laughs, glancing over at Bill in amusement. “It was- I guess it was nerve-wracking? But then it was, like, awesome.”

That doesn’t _really_ answer Bill’s question, though.

“Well what- what did you, like… do? With- with him? The g-g-guy, I m-mean.”

Richie just looks at him for a moment before snorting out a laugh, and Bill thinks maybe that was a stupid question to ask. Maybe. He doesn’t think it was stupid. Maybe Richie is just being a dick again.

“You really wanna know, Billy? Because I won’t spare you any of the gory details.”

Bill bites his lip in apprehension, but he figures what’s the worst that could happen?

“Yes.”

Richie looks much too amused, so Bill isn’t sure if he should expect Richie to fuck with him again. But then Richie pulls a second joint out of his shirt pocket and lights it, and Bill figures that’s a good sign.

“So… I’ve known this guy for, like, a pretty long time,” Richie starts, then giggles, which Bill figures means he must be pretty high by now, too. “And, like, we just sorta… kissed one day. Well, I guess that’s not totally accurate. I kissed him; I don’t think he expected it. He seemed pretty shocked. But that’s beside the point, I’m getting sidetracked,” Richie pauses, taking another sizable hit before passing the fresh joint over to Bill.

Bill hesitates before taking it from him, but he figures it’ll probably help him chill out.

“And then, like, I just started sneaking into his room at night and stuff, and everything happened pretty gradually, but it was sort of hard to really, like, get anywhere past second base because his mom is pretty crazy and he was super wigged about her waking up. And he’s pretty loud, so like, I understood where he was coming from, but I could also tell he wanted to. So I told him to just come to my house instead one night when Went and Mags were on a date night and Piper had a sleepover.”

Bill feels a weird tingle over his skin, which isn’t totally uncommon when he’s high, but something about it feels different. It’s probably just because he feels nervous, though. It’s weird to listen to one of your closest friends recount his sexual exploits. Though Richie has never been shy to talk about girls, so maybe the fact that it’s a dude is getting to Bill more than he thought it would.

“So he came over, and… I think we watched a movie? A horror movie, I’m pretty sure,” Richie ponders, and Bill wants to tell him to hurry the fuck up because it always takes him forever to tell stories when he’s high. “But anyway, that’s not the point.”

“Just get to the g-good part, I don’t need to hear all the b-b-build up.”

Richie mocks offense, holding his hand to his chest dramatically before taking the joint back from Bill to take a hit.

“I am a master storyteller, Billiam.”

“You ramble on and on and o-on.”

“Do you fast forward through the plot in pornos, too?”

“Y-Yeah, doesn’t everyone?”

“Where’s your sense of romance? You’re so heartless, Billy.”

Bill rolls his eyes up at the ceiling, and Richie pouts at him before continuing.

“Well, yada yada yada, he’s taking my dick out and he’s like ‘oh my god, Richie, it’s _huge,_ it’s _massive,_ it’s so much bigger than I could have ever-‘”

“I f-f-fucking hate you.”

“What? I’m just being honest, Billy boy.”

Bill blinks as Richie blows a cloud of smoke into his face with a laugh, and his eyes are shining like they usually do when he’s making fun of Eddie to get a rise out of him. So Bill knows Richie is making fun of him, obviously. But he is still genuinely curious, so he keeps listening.

“So once he got past his initial shock, he told me he wasn’t really sure what to do because he’d never sucked dick before, so I just told him to do what felt right and that it was okay if he fucked up, because like, I had never sucked dick before either. He thought that was sweet, by the way, not that you care.”

“I sure don’t.”

“Such a dick,” Richie shakes his head with a chuckle, plucking the joint from Bill’s fingers once more. “So, like, considering how…you know, generally prudish this particular boy always seemed to be, I was expecting him to be, like, shy about it? But he wasn’t. He started gagging himself on my dick like I was paying him, and honestly, I kinda felt like I should have afterwards. He was a fucking champ about it.”

Bill can feel his heart starting to beat faster, but he figures that could just because the story is sexual in nature, not necessarily because it’s about a guy. So he tries to picture it in his mind, and see if that turns him off. Or turns him on, maybe.

“W-W-What does he l-look like? Do I know him?”

Richie laughs again, but he’s just taken another hit, so it devolves into coughs as puffs of smoke come pluming out of his nose and mouth.

“Uhhh… just picture, like, the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen.”

“P-p-pretty?”

“Yeah. Like, he has the softest hair I’ve ever felt, and he kept letting out these adorable little whines when I would pull on it. And he has the biggest, most beautiful eyes, and he was, like, crying when he was sucking me off, I think from gagging so much. But it was just, like, the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Bill is picturing it. The boy in his imagination looks suspiciously like Stan, but he tries not to dwell on that too much as he pictures what he’d look like all flushed and teary-eyed with a cock in his mouth, and Bill can admit that yeah, he likes that. He likes that a lot.

“And he got just kind of… I don’t know, spacey? He got this look in his eyes like he was in fuckin’ ecstasy, and it was like, the hottest shit I’ve ever fucking seen in my life. And I didn’t want to make him swallow my come the first time he ever sucked me off because that felt, like, inconsiderate, but when I asked him where he wanted me to come, he was like ‘in my mouth, please, Richie, I want you to come in my mouth,’ and like, I wasn’t gonna say _no,_ obviously.”

Bill is picturing it in his mind, thinking about not-Stanley begging please, _please, come in my mouth, I want you to come in my mouth, please._

He doesn’t realize that his eyes are closed until he feels Richie move closer to him.

“So I let him keep going, and he started sucking on the tip of my dick and jerking me off with his soft little hands, and every time I could see his little pink tongue peeking out from his lips when he’d lick all around the head of my cock, I just wanted to grab him by the back of his head and fuck his face. I’m sure he would have let me, too, because I found out shortly after how much he fucking loves that. But it was his first time, so I didn’t want to do too much and scare him off. So I let him keep doing his thing, and when I was about to finish, he looked me right in my eyes, and I came harder than I ever had before in my life.”

Once Richie stops talking, Bill becomes aware of how heavily he’s breathing, and he knows his dick is hard. He wants to adjust his legs, but he’s afraid that if he does, Richie will notice that he has a boner, so he forces himself to stay still and open his eyes back up.

But when he does, he turns to look at Richie, and Richie is staring at him with an expression Bill’s never seen on him before, and he’s so close now. He’s looking Bill over carefully, and Bill feels a little uncomfortable being scrutinized so intensely.

“And when he was done swallowing his reward for a job well done, his voice was all rough from my cock, and he said ‘Thank you, Richie.’”

“H-He thanked you for c-c-coming in his m-m-mouth?” Bill stammers, and he knows Richie can tell he’s worked up, because he smirks when Bill stumbles over his words more than usual.

“Yeah. He might be a little slut, but he has _very_ good manners.”

Bill isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say, and he doesn’t really want to say anything, because he knows he’ll stumble over his words again, and Richie will be able to tell how affected he was by this story.

But maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing, Bill thinks.

Richie is still looking at him like he’s trying to read Bill’s mind, and Bill watches as he takes one last hit before pinching off the roach.

Bill figures he should say something to change the subject and break whatever this weird tension is, but he can’t stop thinking about what Richie said, and imagining what it would be like to be in that position. To have a beautiful boy be _thankful_ that you came in his mouth.

He blames his slow reflexes on how high he is, so Bill doesn’t react much when Richie grips his chin in his fingers to turn his head, leaning in very, _very_ close to Bill’s face. And Bill might think he’s insane for thinking that Richie might be thinking about kissing him, but then Richie gently brushes his lips against Bill’s before parting them and slowly blowing the smoke from his last hit into Bill’s mouth.

Bill closes his eyes and inhales, accepting the smoke and the breath from Richie’s lungs as he scoots closer to Bill on the couch, still gently holding his face in his hand.

And Bill has never kissed another guy before, so he’s not sure if he’s supposed to close the gap or not, but he’s pretty sure that Richie wants him to, so he presses forward, blowing the smoke in his lungs back out into the space between them, waiting for Richie to finally press their mouths together.

He yelps when he feels a firm flick on his forehead instead, and he opens his eyes to see Richie smiling gleefully at him.

“Bonk. Go to horny jail.”

“F-Fuck off! Ugh! You’re such a d-d-dick!” Bill yells, shoving Richie away while he laughs. Bill knows he’s blushing furiously, and he feels really fucking stupid, but Richie looks like he’s having the time of his life.

“Well, guess you know you’re gay now, huh?”

“I’m not _g-gay!”_

“Oh, whatever, you know what I meant,” Richie mocks, and Bill’s face goes impossibly darker.

“Th-That doesn’t prove anything!”

“Maybe not, but I think this does,” Richie laughs, reaching forward to grab at Bill’s crotch, squeezing his erection through his jeans like that’s a normal thing for a friend to do.

“Richie!” He tries to yell, but it comes out more as an embarrassing half-moan, and Richie’s delight only grows when he does it again and Bill’s hips shift forward into his hand.

“Yeah? What is it, Big Bill?”

“S-Stop being a fucking dick.”

“Well, it looks we answered your burning sexuality question, Billy. How does it feel to be on the other side?”

“It didn’t really a-answer my q-questions,” Bill defends softly. “I think I j-just- I mean- h-hearing a story is d-different than actually do-doing it.”

“So are you saying you want to?”

“W-Want to what?”

“Hook up with a dude.”

Bill narrows his eyes skeptically at Richie before offering a noncommittal shrug. “I d-don’t know any q-queer guys.”

Richie snorts out a laugh like that’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard, but manages to speak through persisting giggles. “Well, you know me.”

“Okay, th-then I don’t know any queer guys who I c-could hook up with.”

“Wow, am I _that_ ugly, Billy?”

“No,” Bill says too quickly, and Richie raises his eyebrow again. “I just- fuck off. I just- I just mean it would be- be weird, wouldn’t it?”

Richie shrugs, like they’re discussing the fucking weather. “I donno. I don’t think so. Not unless you make it weird.”

“H-How would I make it w-weird?!”

“You’re a weird guy, Big Bill.”

Bill rolls his eyes, huffing out a breath as he fiddles with his hands in his lap.

Because he can’t do something like that, right? That’s weird. He and Richie have known each other since they were children, and, like…like, that’s weird, right?

“Would you w-want to?” Bill asks hesitantly, and Richie shrugs, casually picking at his cuticles.

“Sure, if you want. If it’ll help you finally just accept the fact that you like dick and stop being a little baby about it.”

Bill hesitates, waiting for Richie to say _Jesus, Bill, I was just kidding! Better wipe that stupid look off of your face if you ever actually want a guy to suck your dick._

But he doesn’t. He just looks at Bill before snapping his fingers and gesturing for Bill to hurry up. “I don’t have all fucking day, Billiam. If you wanna do this, let’s go.”

Bill panics, sputtering dumbly before eventually saying, “Uh- Uh- o-oh-okay, yeah, I g-g-guess.”

“You _guess?_ Billy, I’m doing _you_ a favor. Try to be a little more enthusiastic, for fuck’s sake,” Richie grumbles before sliding off of the couch and onto the floor. “You’d think you’d be a little more grateful. Thought I’d get a ‘thanks’ at the very least.”

Bill isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say or how he’s supposed to react when Richie starts unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his fly. He didn’t think he’d get this far, and he definitely didn’t think it would happen this fast, for fuck’s sake.

“Th-Th-Thanks, Rich,” he manages to stammer out as Richie starts roughly tugging his pants and boxers down to his ankles, and Bill doesn’t have the mind to be embarrassed when his dick is out in the open, because he’s too busy having a crisis over why Richie being rough with him is making his cock throb.

“Much better,” Richie winks up at him, and Bill doesn’t remember ever thinking Richie is, like, _hot_ before, but- but something about this is, like, doing it for him in a way that he’s not sure he’s prepared to deal with.

“Wow; Not-So-Big Bill, huh?”

“Sh-Shut the f-f-fuck up, Richie.”

He supposes he doesn’t have a choice but to deal with it once Richie wraps his _(really fucking big, what the fuck)_ hand around Bill’s cock and lowers his head, and Bill isn’t sure what he was expecting his own reaction to be, but it certainly isn’t the extremely unflattering guttural groan that punches out of his stomach when Richie puts his mouth over the head of his cock.

Richie snorts out a laugh and looks up at him with amusement in his eyes, and Bill flips him off before he has the chance to make a joke.

Bill wants to look away, but Richie starts taking his cock into his throat, and Bill keeps his eyes locked onto Richie’s as he starts sucking.

His hands scramble for something to hold onto and land in Richie’s hair, and he pulls when Richie starts swallowing around Bill’s cock in his throat.

And he’s starting to think that this is pretty fucking solid evidence that he likes dudes, right? But… maybe not, because getting your dick sucked just feels good, right? And he’d probably get off no matter who it was, it’s probably got nothing to do with Richie, or him being a dude at all.

He’s perfectly content accepting that as the truth and burying whatever this confusing feeling is forever, but then Richie pulls off, and Bill finds himself trying to drag Richie’s mouth back down to his cock.

“Jesus, fuckin’ relax. Greedy bitch,” Richie jokes, or maybe doesn’t joke. Either way, it makes Bill gasp, and he watches in confusion as Richie sticks his fingers in his mouth.

“W-Wh-What are you d-doing?”

Richie doesn’t respond, he just takes his fingers out of his mouth, and Bill stares at the strings of spit between them as Richie starts bringing them down between his legs.

“Whoa, _whoa,_ w-w-w-what the fuck are y-you do-doing?”

“Relax,” Richie says firmly, pushing Bill’s legs apart with his dry hand. “I’m not gonna hurt you; I’ve done this plenty of times, trust me.”

“I th-thought you were just g-gonna suck me o-o-off.”

“Might as well kill two birds with one stone and see if you like it in your ass too,” Richie shrugs, and Bill isn’t sure how to take that, because he’s barely considered whether or not he might like dudes, let alone if he’d want to take it in the ass.

“What do-does it feel like?”

“Uhh… I don’t know, it’s hard to explain,” Richie shrugs again. “I’m not, like, crazy about it. But Eddie loves it.”

 _“Eddie?”_ Bill asks incredulously, and Richie’s eyes go wide before he bursts out laughing. “Wh-what the f-fuck does that mean? You-You’ve done this to Eh-Eddie?”

“Cat’s out of the bag, I guess,” Richie laughs, like this is a joke. “Who the fuck did you think that story was about?”

“Richie, _what the fuck!_ Eddie’s like- like my _brother!”_ Bill yells, and he wants to tell Richie to get off of him, but Richie rolls his eyes before pressing his fingers between Bill’s legs to begin prodding at his hole.

“Chill out; he’s not the virginal little angel you think he is, trust me. How do you think Stan figured out that he likes dudes?”

Bill feels like his world is fucking imploding, and he wishes he weren’t so fucking high so that he could think about what the fuck this all means, and why his heart started hammering in his chest when Richie said that Stan is gay, too. Or bi, or whatever.

He’s still trying to gather his thoughts when Richie starts slowly pressing his fingers into Bill’s body, and then Richie puts his mouth back on Bill’s cock, and Bill figures fuck it, just _fuck it,_ he’ll think about it later when he can panic about all of this alone in the comfort of his own home.

It doesn’t really hurt, it just feels kind of weird, and Bill is pretty sure he’s not going to like this. So he focuses on Richie’s mouth instead, and grits his teeth at the feeling of Richie’s long fingers poking around inside of him.

“Th-That feels w-weird.”

Richie holds up one of the fingers on his other hand like he’s telling Bill to wait, so he does, because he’s probably _never_ going to do this ever again, so he figures he’ll give Richie the opportunity to do whatever the fuck he’s trying to do.

He pushes in deeper, and Bill’s leg jumps on the couch as a weird jolt of pleasure sparks through him. He looks down at Richie in confusion, who winks up at him again before pressing his fingers up _hard,_ and that same ugly, braying moan comes exploding out of Bill’s lungs as he feels something unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

He’s heard that guys have, like, a g spot in their asses, but he thought that was just something that gay dudes say to justify taking it in the ass. But maybe that’s true, because Bill’s whole body starts shaking, and he can feel his cock throbbing in Richie’s mouth again.

Richie laughs again, and Bill flushes aggressively, though he’s not sure if it’s in embarrassment or anger. Or… something else, maybe.

Richie is being fucking relentless, and Bill wants to ask him to slow down, or stop, or _something,_ but all that’s coming out is gasping little moans, and he knows he’s gonna come, which is fucking embarrassing, and he’s sure Richie won’t be happy if Bill comes in his mouth.

But there’s not really anything he can do about it, so he taps Richie on the shoulder and hopes that will get the message across, but Richie starts sucking harder, and then Bill comes so hard that all of his muscles lock up, pulling on Richie’s hair way too fucking hard, he’s sure.

Bill’s pretty sure it’s the best orgasm he’s ever had, which is frustrating, considering it’s from fucking Richie of all people. Richie doesn’t stop right away, and Bill starts trying to shift his hips away as the feeling goes from good to painful, and Richie finally pulls off, smiling arrogantly up at Bill as he swallows his come.

“Knew it.”

“You d-don’t know anything, f-fucker. This still doesn’t p-p-prove anything.”

Richie rolls his eyes, and Bill watches nervously as he stands up and starts undoing his belt.

“You’re such a queer,” he laughs, and Bill scoffs in disbelief, but he can’t stop watching Richie’s fingers as they work to undo his button and fly right in front of his face.

“I am n-n-not!”

“Yeah, you are. Let me guess: you’re thinking ‘well this doesn’t prove anything, because everyone like’s getting sucked off, it doesn’t really matter who’s doing it,’ right?” Richie asks him, and Bill swallows, nodding nervously as Richie reaches his hand down into his boxers.

“Yeah, see, I thought the same thing at first. But you know what’s pretty fucking solid proof that you like dudes?” Richie asks, and Bill doesn’t respond, because he’s too busy staring at Richie’s hand moving inside of his underwear. “If you like _sucking dick._ So open up.”

 _“Wh-What?_ No fucking w-way!”

“You have to, Billy; that’s brojob rules. It’s weird if you don’t reciprocate. It’s in the bro code.”

“But you _o-offered!”_

“And now I’m offering to let you gag on a fucking dick like I’m sure you’ve secretly been wanting to for years now, but your compulsion to be ‘angy straight boy’ convinced you otherwise.”

Bill wants to keep protesting, but then Richie pulls his cock out of his boxers, and whatever Bill was going to say goes flying right out of his head, along with whatever the fuck else was ever in there to begin with.

Bill starts stammering incoherently, and Richie laughs, stepping closer to straddle Bill’s lap, kneeling on the couch so that his cock is level with Bill’s face.

“Just gonna fucking stare at it? Like I said, Billy, I don’t have all goddamn day.”

“You- Do you- You- Have you p-put _that_ inside of Eddie?” Bill asks in disbelief, and Richie bursts out laughing again as he grips his cock and pulls back his foreskin, and Bill tries to beat back the flutter of excitement in his chest.

“Oh yeah, all the time. He loves it. You should hear the fucking sounds he makes while he’s coming on my dick.”

_“Ugh, stop!”_

“You asked!”

“Not for de-details!”

“Then why don’t you stop fucking talking and put my dick in your mouth,” Richie says, and he laughs while he’s saying it, but he also grabs Bill by the hair and holds his head still, and Bill can feel his heart slamming against his ribs.

“Oh-Okay,” he manages to mumble, and Richie rubs the head of his cock against Bill’s lips before Bill opens them up and allows Richie to push inside.

He’s not sure why he expected it to taste bad, but it doesn’t. And that makes it a lot harder to pretend he doesn’t like it when Richie tugs his head back by his hair to push further into his mouth, staring down at Bill while he does it.

“I’ll go easy on you, since it’s your first time,” Richie assures, and Bill is startled by the image that pops into his mind of Richie _not_ going easy on him, and holding him by the hair while he rams his cock down Bill’s throat, and why that makes his own dick jump again already.

He ignores it and nods in Richie’s grip, and closes his eyes as Richie starts pushing in so deep that Bill can feel him getting close to the opening of his throat.

He can feel his jaw tense up in panic, and Richie grabs him by the chin.

“Relax, Billy. You’re gonna bite my fuckin’ dick off.”

Bill wants to say that he’s fucking trying to relax, and he’s just nervous because he’s never done this before, but he can’t, so he nods again and tries to force his jaw to relax.

But then Richie starts getting close to his throat again, and this time Bill gags, and Richie laughs down at him.

“Christ, you need some practice, huh?” Bill flips him off, and Richie tuts down at him. “It’s not my fault you’re bad at this, jeez.”

Bill wants to tell Richie to get the fuck off of him again, but Richie isn’t pulling out of his mouth. “If you can’t go any deeper, at least suck or something. I’d be better off jerking myself off, at this rate.”

Bill sucks in and rubs his tongue over the head of Richie’s cock, and Richie sighs, shifting closer to him. “Better. Keep going.”

The excited fluttering feeling comes back and Bill obeys, looking up at Richie as he keeps clumsily licking and sucking at the part of his cock that Bill can fit in his mouth, and Richie wraps his fingers around the rest of it to start stroking.

Bill isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with his hands, but it feels right to hook his fingers into Richie’s belt loops, so he does that. And Richie chuckles down at him again, picking up the pace of his hand.

Bill starts sucking harder, too, and Richie looks more amused than anything, but something about that is… is hot, Bill is realizing. It’s hot.

“Ready to admit you like dick yet, Big Bill?”

Bill uses his mouth being occupied as an excuse not to answer, but Richie smacks him lightly on the cheek when he doesn’t, and Bill is mortified by the little whimper that he lets out in response.

“Answer me.”

Bill hesitates before nodding, pulling Richie in closer by his grip on his pants. He closes his eyes, figuring that if he’s going to fucking embarrass himself like this, he doesn’t have to look Richie in the eyes while he does it.

“Thank Christ. I was starting to think I’d have to fuck you before you’d cave.”

Bill ignores him and focuses instead on working his mouth on Richie’s cock the best he can, feeling another little thrill when Richie speeds up his strokes again, and his knuckles start brushing against Bill’s lips.

He starts rubbing the flat of his tongue against the head, and he can taste Richie’s cock leaking into his mouth, which also doesn’t taste bad the way he thought it would.

“Fuck, keep doing that,” Richie tells him gruffly, and Bill does, rolling his tongue around and around the head of Richie’s cock while his strokes speed up even more. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Bill moans out loud at that, and Richie laughs at him again, and Bill wants to punch him, but he can’t be fucked to be too embarrassed at the moment.

“Look at me,” Richie orders, and Bill flutters his eyes open, feeling his belly flip around again at the dark look in Richie’s own eyes. “You want me to come in your mouth, Billy?”

Bill starts nodding before he has the opportunity to second guess himself, and Richie shifts his hips back to pull his cock out of Bill’s mouth, stroking over the full length of it right in front of Bill’s eyes.

Bill can’t stop fucking staring at it, and how Richie’s hands are so big that it makes his cock look somehow not so huge in comparison, even though Bill knows it is, because he just had it in his mouth. And that’s a pretty gay thing to be thinking about, he’s sure.

“Open up.”

Bill glances back up to Richie’s eyes before opening his mouth again, and he sticks his tongue out further when Richie presses the head of his cock against it, stroking so fast that looking at it is making Bill dizzy.

“I’m coming,” Richie warns him, but it sounds breathless and deep, and Bill feels a bubble of excitement explode inside of him as Richie’s warm come hits his tongue in spurts, splashing into the back of his throat and all over the insides of his cheeks.

It doesn’t taste great, but it’s not bad either, and honestly, the fact that Richie came in his mouth is startlingly hot, so Bill barely considers the taste at all before he closes his mouth and swallows while Richie stares down at him, petting his fingers through Bill’s hair.

Richie reaches his hand down to wipe some of his come off of Bill’s chin with his thumb, which he then pushes into his mouth, and Bill doesn’t hesitate to lick it clean.

Richie laughs again as he pulls his thumb out from between Bill’s lips he shuffles back on the couch, standing to do his pants back up.

“I’ll give you a C+, which isn’t bad, for your first time. Needs improvement, but what you lack in skill you make up for in enthusiasm, so you still come out about average.”

Bill watches Richie tuck himself back into his pants in a trance, and he knows he probably looks ridiculous sitting there slack jawed, with his hair a wreck and his pants still around his ankles.

“I know this is probably an emotionally shocking revelation, but I _do_ have to go to work, so I can’t quite have the ‘so you like guys, what now?’ talk with you, Billiam,” Richie explains once he does his buckle back up, running his fingers through his hair as he looks around for his phone and keys.

Bill watches him in shock, wondering what the fuck he’s supposed to do now. What the fuck does this mean for him?

It must mean he’s gay, right?

Or bi, or whatever.

Richie pulls his arms through his jacket as he starts toward the ladder of the clubhouse, and snaps his fingers as he starts climbing up to the surface.

“But hey! Once you put your dick away and wipe that dumbass look off your face, you should call Stanley. I’m sure he’ll do a much better job with the emotional part, anyway,” he argues, and Bill finally starts reaching down to pull his pants back up.

“But, you know, maybe wash the taste of my come out of your mouth first if you’re gonna make a move on him, loverboy,” Richie winks as he’s halfway up the ladder, and Bill finally snaps out of it to grab the closest thing to him- his sweatshirt- and huck it at Richie’s head.

“Sh-Shut the fuck up!”

“Bye-bye, Billy boy,” Richie coos, waving daintily at him before climbing out of the clubhouse, leaving Bill alone with his thoughts and his messy hair and the taste of Richie’s come in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> brojobs amirite. its only gay if you swallow


End file.
